


Dalla luce nasce l’ombra

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Heartlord [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Slice of Life, flash-fic collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic con Sora protagonista.
Series: Heartlord [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655185
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Salutando Pooh

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato al: #6hcfanfictionschallenge  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/  
> Partecipate alla: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Prompt: La porta che da sempre ti ha rinchiuso, come in una prigione, è spalancata davanti a te: i tuoi passi, però, sono incollati a terra, incapaci di varcare la soglia della libertà.  
> Cosa ti frena?  
> Fandom: KH  
> Ho rifatto una scena canonica a modo mio.  
> Personaggio: Winnie the Pooh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/daekazu/art/Winnie-the-Pooh-763561769; Winnie the Pooh.

Salutando Pooh

Gli uccellini cinguettavano dando vita ad un concerto di suoni. Nascondendosi tra i rami degli alberi, sorvolano le tane-casette degli altri abitanti della foresta.

Ai piedi di un grande albero, tra le radici nodose, era abbandonata una coda d’asino, con un fiocchetto e uno spillone gigantesco.

Sora camminò lungo la stradina e socchiuse gli occhi, intravedendo un orsetto.

Winnie the Pooh stava seduto sul tronco di un albero e si ticchettava con la zampa paffutella sulla fronte.

“Pensa, pensa, pensa” si ripeteva.

Sora si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli castano e lo raggiunse.

“Tutto bene?” gli domandò.

L’orsetto lo guardò con due occhi liquidi e si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio, lasciato scoperto dalla magliettina rossa che gli andava stretta.

“Stavo dicendo addio a Pooh” rispose.

Sora inarcò un sopracciglio e gli chiese: “Parli di un tuo amico?”.

Pooh si massaggiò il mento e sospirò, vedendo che la porta dietro al giovane era aperta.

“Io sono sempre stato in questo mondo e in questo libro. Diciamo che è la mia prigione dorata. Magari uscendo da lì potrei trovare nuove avventure e nuovo miele, ma non è questo che mi fa felice” disse con voce triste. Scosse il capo e chinò il capo, abbassando le orecchie.

Sora gli si affiancò e si mise in ginocchio, guardandolo in viso.

“I miei amici forse sono andati via attraversandola e ora sono rimasto solo” gemette Pooh.

Sora gli prese la zampa nella mano e gli sorrise rassicurante.

“Possiamo cercarli insieme” gli propose.

Pooh sussurrò: “Penso che presto mi perderò anche io. Per questo stavo salutando Pooh, presto me ne andrò anche io anche se non voglio”.

< Pooh è lui! > gridò mentalmente Sora. < Io ho sempre desiderato lasciare il mio mondo e l’isola del destino. Un tempo non avrei capito perché non voler lasciare la propria prigione. Ora ho capito che può essere un nido.

Essere sperduto nel multiverso, senza i miei amici, è terribile. Vorrei solo tornare a casa da mia madre e mio padre > pensò.

“No, non andrai da nessuna parte. Troveremo i tuoi amici e poi chiuderò quella porta, così nessuno di voi si perderà più” promise.

Winnie lo abbracciò, strofinandogli il musetto sul petto.

“Grazie…”.

“Sora” mormorò il ragazzino.

Pooh sorrise.

“Grazie, amico Sora” disse grato.


	2. Goofy don’t go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al: #6hcfanfictionschallenge  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/  
> Fandom: KH  
> Personaggio: Sora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: The chosen one.; https://www.deviantart.com/emy-san/art/The-chosen-one-788212525.

Goofy don’t go

Sora s’inginocchiò accanto a Paperino, intento ad urlare, e se lo cullò contro.

“Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace per il gelato!

La prossima volta glielo lascerò mangiare tutto! Io…

Io… Non può essersene andato” gridava Donald tra le lacrime. Singhiozzando e tremando, il cappello da marinaio gli ricadeva davanti al viso e tutte le sue penne candide erano arruffate.

Sora gli accarezzava le spalle, mentre i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Guardò Pippo, steso a terra, e distolse lo sguardo.

< No, non può essere. Non così!

Lui è sempre stato quello più dolce e sensibile di noi. Era capace di perdonare. Un amico fedele e allegro che vedeva le cose a fondo, ci permetteva di vedere com’è veramente la realtà che ci circonda >.

“Non piangere, Paperino. Sono qui, sono al tuo fianco…” esalò con voce roca.

Paperino piagnucolò: “Sora”.

Il ragazzino ingoiò un gemito.

Osservò Topolino falciare gli heartless uno dopo l’altro, squartandoli con il suo keyblade dorato.

“Me la pagherete!” urlava, deformando la sua vocetta in un timbro tonante. Le sue grandi orecchie ondeggiavano, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano furenti. “Non avreste dovuto toccarlo!”.

Cuori rosa si alzavano disperdendosi verso il cielo, brillando in controluce alle nuvole grigie.


	3. Consolazione in fondo al mar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al: #6hcfanfictionschallenge  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/  
> Personaggio: Ariel  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zICxv7WKuR0; SKILLET - THE RESISTANCE (Metal Cover) by Caleb Hyles & Jonathan Young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirata a: https://www.deviantart.com/daekazu/art/Ariel-s-Song-103154180; Ariel's Song.

Consolazione in fondo al mar

La luce solare arrivava deformata all’interno della caverna, facendo splendere il soffitto di pietra di un bagliore bluastro, dando vita a una cascata di riflessi sui vari oggetti di metallo che la riflettevano.

Sora nuotava intorno ad Ariel, dimenando la coda da pesce bluastra.

“Pensavo che aiutarti con il concerto ti avrebbe rincuorato. Mi dispiace verderti stare così male” sussurrò.

< La canzone di Sebastian era bellissima, ma non è bastata a ridarle il buon umore. Anzi, credo si sia depressa ancor di più > pensò.

Ariel alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli vermigli, che si arricciavano fluttuando.

Sora mormorò: “Io non voglio che tu sia triste”.

Ariel fece un sorriso storto, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

“Non è colpa tua, anzi… Ti ringrazio della tua gentilezza. Hai tanto da fare, però ti prendi sempre cura di me” mormorò.

< Perché alle volte penso che tu sia una principessa più degna di Kairi. Lei mi ha dimenticato, nonostante le avessi donato il mio cuore.

Tu, invece, sei un’amica sincera > pensò Sora.

Si sedette accanto a lei sulla roccia. Raccolse un anemone e glielo sistemò tra i capelli.

“Solo che… Sono innamorata Sora. Lo so che posso sembrare una ragazzina viziata, ma sento che il mio cuore è legato a lui” gemette Ariel.

Sora le afferrò le mani nelle proprie.

“Bisogna sempre ascoltare ciò che ci dice il cuore e lottare per quello. Se lo ami, allora ti aiuterò a stare con lui, te lo giuro”.

Una lacrima scivolò lungo la guancia di Ariel e si confuse con l’acqua intorno.

Le code dei due sirenidi si sfiorarono.

Ariel sussurrò: “So che posso contare su di te, eroe dei mondi”.


	4. Il mio cuore ti appartiene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Break The Ice (Male Version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdLJ75sWQ88.  
> What if.  
> Partecipate alla: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Prompt: https://scontent.fbri2-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/p720x720/90761206_10221273641781297_2983585940829634560_n.jpg?_nc_cat=109&_nc_sid=32a93c&_nc_ohc=fF23eZQq5j0AX8pWXnI&_nc_ht=scontent.fbri2-1.fna&_nc_tp=6&oh=4595efe0a007390c000956d65fc29fbc&oe=5EBC01C9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirata a: https://www.deviantart.com/daekazu/art/Beauty-and-the-Beast-50194399; Beauty and the Beast.

Il mio cuore ti appartiene

< No, non questa notte! Non adesso! > pensò la Bestia. Si mise davanti a Belle e allargò le braccia, ruggendo.

“Vattene!”. La sua voce tonante fece tremare il lampadario e diede vita ad un’onda d’urto tutt’intorno.

Belle strinse il pugno al petto, mentre con l’altra mano sfiorava la schiena del padrone del castello, affondando le dita affusolate nella sua pelliccia.

“Siete di nuovo venuti per rapirmi? Il mio cuore non vi appartiene!” gridò.

< Anche se queste creature non assomigliano agli Heartless > pensò.

La figura incappucciata in piedi sulla balaustra negò col capo.

“Siamo qui perché vogliamo un Nessuno che possa rappresentare appieno l’ira” rispose.

Belle si guardò intorno ed osservò i diversi oggetti animati saltellare in giro per il salone, alcuni si nascondevano, mentre altri cercavano di armarsi. Gli angioletti dipinti sulla volta del salone si nascondevano dietro delle nuvolette.

Sora, Pippo e Paperino si misero ai lati della Bestia, estraendo le loro armi. La luce delle candele si rifletteva sullo scudo di Paperino.

La Bestia tuonò: “Io non mi unirò mai alle vostre fila!”.

L’incappucciato fece una risata gelida.

“Allora vorrà dire che obbligheremo il tuo cuore”. Allungò la propria arma davanti a sé e dalla punta aguzza partì un raggio che trafisse la Bestia all’altezza del cuore.

La creatura gettò indietro la testa, facendo un ruggito di dolore e cadde a terra.

“Bestia!” gridò Belle, cercando di afferrarla per proteggerla. La figura incappucciata corse via, in direzione della rosa e Sora gli corse dietro.

“Aspetta!” gridò Paperino, mentre lui e Pippo lo seguivano.

Vi fu un bagliore che accecò quelli rimasti nella sala. Belle gemette, battendo le palpebre, gli occhi le bruciavano e vedeva sfocato.

Mise a fuoco e impallidì, trovandosi un giovane abbandonato tra le braccia. Il ragazzo gemeva, stringendosi il petto.

“Vostra altezza!” gridò Tockins. “Principe Adam” esalò Lumière, avvicinandosi.

Belle guardò i servitori che la circondavano, ora umani, e corrugò la fronte.

“Voi siete…”.

Mrs. Bric sussurrò: “La maledizione dev’essersi rotta”.

“No… Non così… Non volevo così…” farfugliò Adam. Socchiuse gli occhi, Belle arrossì riconoscendo le sue iridi blu intenso.

Il principe allungò la mano tremante e le accarezzò il viso. “Belle, sono io…” esalò.

Una nuova fitta al cuore lo costrinse a piegarsi su se stesso e si abbandonò tra le braccia di lei.

< Sono così egoista. Finalmente sono tutti liberi dalla maledizione. Non dovranno più vivere in eterna prigionia in questo castello diventato una gabbia dorata. Saranno nuovamente umani e potranno andare per il mondo, insieme alle altre persone > pensò.

Belle lo sollevò, poggiandoselo contro, fece qualche passo, ma il giovane non si teneva sulle gambe.

“Lasciate fare a me, milady. Lo porto in camera” disse Lumière con un forte accento francese. Prese Adam tra le braccia e se lo posò contro il petto.

Belle annuì e li seguì, in silenzio.

“Non voglio dargli il mio cuore… Non voglio” esalò Adam con un filo di voce.

Lumière lo stese nel letto, dicendogli: “Non lo farete. Resistete, ci penserà quel ragazzino”.

< Il mio cuore è di Belle. Quando è stata rapita, il mio amore mi ha guidato attraverso i mondi, fino a Hollow Bastion.

Ho sfidato Malefica e ogni mostro sulla mia via perché io voglio appartenere alla mia Belle > pensò la Bestia.

Belle si sedette all’angolo del letto, rimboccandogli le coperte.

“Perché non mi avete detto che era un principe incantato?” domandò.

Tockins le spiegò: “Non potevamo. C’era un solo modo per rompere l’incanto”.

“Vieni amico mio. Hanno bisogno di stare soli e noi dobbiamo vedere se quel ragazzino ha bisogno di aiuto” disse Lumière, portando con sé l’altro servitore.

La porta si chiuse alle spalle di Belle.

Adam allungò la mano a fatica e la giovane la prese nella propria.

“Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto amarmi prima della caduta dell’ultimo petalo della rosa…” esalò. Serrò gli occhi e ingoiò un gemito. “Chi potrebbe mai amare una bestia?” ringhiò.

Belle si piegò e gli posò la testa sul petto.

“Io ti amavo. Ti amo da molto tempo ormai. Non m’importava del tuo aspetto, tu eri diventato così gentile.

Vederti soffrire, vedere l’oscurità che cercava di divorare la tua ira, dilaniava anche me. Ho finto di non tenere a te perché non volevo rendere il tuo cuore vulnerabile ai loro attacchi.

Ora capisco che avrei dovuto fare esattamente il contrario” mormorò. “Dovevo usare il mio amore come scudo”.

“Belle…” esalò Adam.

“Io ti amo” disse Belle. Gli posò un bacio all’altezza del cuore.

Adam sgranò gli occhi, mentre il dolore al petto scompariva. La casa intorno a lui iniziò a brillare, mentre dalle sue mani uscivano delle scintille.

“L’influenza di quell’attacco è scomparsa…”. Un sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra rosee mentre abbracciava Belle. “Anche io ti amo, Belle”.

Sora, intento a sbirciarli dalla porta socchiusa, chiuse di nuovo l’uscio, arrossendo. Ridacchiò piano a Paperino e Pippo, mentre con una mano si grattava la testa, scompigliando i capelli castani, e con l’altra si strofinava l’indice sotto il naso.

“Alla fine era davvero un principe trasformato” mormorò Paperino, mentre si allontanavano.

Pippo concluse dicendo: “L’amore trionfa sempre”.


	5. La febbre dei Nessuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: kink flash challenge!  
> Prompt: Imboccare.  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header  
> What if.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/mayuiki/art/Roxas-783600857; Roxas.

La febbre dei Nessuno

Axel si piegò in avanti porgendo un cucchiaio di cibo a Roxas, sorridendogli.

“Non vorrai fare i capricci come la tua controparte, vero? Non ti facevo così infantile” lo punzecchiò con tono ilare.

Roxas chiuse gli occhi, posando il braccio sulla fronte. Si sentiva indebolito, tutto il suo corpo bruciava e formicolava, le coperte gli sembravano pesanti.

“Lo sai che non abbiamo davvero bisogno di mangiare? Questa è solo un’altra pagliacciata che mettiamo su noi Nessuno per sentirci reali. Imitiamo una vita che non ci appartiene come imitiamo le emozioni” esalò.

Axel gli mise il cucchiaio in bocca.

“Intanto mangia”.


	6. Perdita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: kink flash challenge!  
> Prompt: Negazione.  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/7repose/art/Kingdom-Hearts-Seasalt-Trio-785303063; Kingdom Hearts - Seasalt Trio.

Perdita

“No! Non può essere! Non posso crederci!” gridò Roxas, estraendo i due keyblade. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e una lacrima gli rigò il viso. “Non puoi averlo lasciato morire per salvarti!” urlò fino a farsi andare via la voce.

Sora strinse il suo keyblade con entrambe le mani.

“Per me lui non era ‘nessuno’. Mi dispiace” disse.

Roxas gridò e scatto in avanti, attaccandolo. La luce candida delle torri di luce dei suoi attacchi si rifletteva sulla superficie di vetro sotto di lui.

“Non avresti dovuto lasciare morire Axel!” ululò di dolore.

< Annientato dalle sue stesse fiamme >.


	7. Fiamme e rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Generico, "Non dirmi che non te ne sei accorto. Per te, lui, farebbe qualsiasi cosa. E se dovesse bruciare il mondo? Farebbe anche quello."  
> Scritta sentendo: 【Nightcore】Tension [Male] lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/destatidreamxiii/art/Marluxia-416543093; Marluxia.

Fiamme e rose

Marluxia si sfilò il cappuccio nero della sua divisa, facendo tintinnare i cordoni metallici che la chiudevano. Avanzò a grandi passi lungo il corridoio bianco.

< Mi dispiace dovermi allontanare dalla mia piccola e prediletta ‘strega’ e dai miei esperimenti, ma il dovere chiama.  
Bisogna lottare per avere un cuore. Però almeno, così, posso trovare qualcuno con cui parlare > pensò.

“Per essere qualcuno senza cuore, è fin troppo legato a te. Direi che se non sapessi che è scientificamente impossibile crederei nel fatto che prova dei sentimenti nei tuoi confronti” disse al giovane Nessuno al suo fianco.

Roxas inarcò un sopracciglio.

“A cosa ti riferisci?” domandò.

< Ecco perché prediligo il prescelto dell’oscurità all’Eroe del Kebyblade. Se il suo Nessuno, il suo lato più intelligente, è così tardo, non oso immaginare il quoziente intellettivo di Sora > pensò. Si portò una rosa luminescente al viso, inspirò il suo profumo e posò un delicato bacio sui suoi petali. < Persino Larxene spicca per intelligenza rispetto a loro e si comporta come una bimba viziata >.

“Di Axel, ovviamente” disse.

Roxas guardò Axel in lontananza, era intento a punzecchiare un altro esponente dell’organizzazione, nonostante il cappuccio ipotizzò Saix. Axel aveva un sorriso sfrontato sul volto, le braccia incrociate al petto e il bacino sporto in fuori.

Roxas sussurrò: “Dici bene. Nessuno di noi prova emozioni.

Comunque ancora non capisco di cosa parli”.

"Non dirmi che non te ne sei accorto. Per te, lui farebbe qualsiasi cosa... E se dovesse bruciare il mondo? Farebbe anche quello" rispose Marluxia.

< Finirà per ardere anche lui stesso > pensò.


	8. Amicizia perduta nel tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #30daysheatseptember  
> Prompt: 2. X e Y si erano già incontrati in passato   
> Fandom Kingdom Hearts  
> Hercules incontra Roxas, ma aveva già incontrato Sora. (Roxas è il Nessuno di Sora)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/roxaoleen/art/Roxas-Red-like-sunset-404472490; Roxas _ Red like sunset.

Amicizia perduta nel tempo

Hercules guardò Roxas e si grattò un sopracciglio.   
< Questa recluta ha un'aria familiare. Non può essere chi penso io. Quella persona era mortale, non potrebbe dimostrare la stessa età. Anzi sembrare persino più piccolo > rifletté.  
“Sicuro che tuo padre non si chiami Ventus?” domandò.  
< Eppure sono proprio identici. Anche nella voce e nello stile di combattimento.   
Mi ricorda anche qualcun altro che non riesco a ricordare. Come se avessi perso dei ricordi preziosi > pensò.  
Roxas negò col capo.  
“Non conosco nessun Ventus" rispose, chinando il capo con aria triste. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare il cappuccio di tela nera dietro il capo.  
< Sono convinto che il ragazzino vestito di rosso sia stato su questo mondo. Com’era stato negli altri. Nessuno però sa chi sia o lo ricorda, come se si fosse spezzata la catena di ricordi che lo riguardava.   
Sono sicuro che non sia questo Ventus, però. Come se a dirmelo fosse il cuore.   
Ne dovrei parlare con Xion e Axel? > si disse.  
Hercules sospirò.  
“Peccato. Non è mai venuto più a trovarmi, anche se lo aveva promesso” sussurrò.   
< Alle volte le amicizie sono destinate a perdersi, anche se nei tuoi ricordi sono eterne > ammise.


	9. Sfiancanti allenamenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 8.Sera  
> » N° parole: 209  
> Lista: PumpInk2020  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkbcr_n2Qaw; Imaginary (EVANESCENCE) - Harp Twins, Camille and Kennerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Rainfall BY euclidstriangle; https://www.deviantart.com/euclidstriangle/art/Rainfall-511534287.

Sfiancanti allenamenti

Ventus si affacciò dalla finestra, stringendo a sé il suo keyblade di legno. Osservò Terra ed Aqua intenti ad allenarsi, in uno scambio serrato di colpi.

Sorrise, mentre il vento gli accarezzava il viso, scompigliandogli i capelli dorati.

< Vedere quei due allenarsi mi mette serenità. È una di quelle cose che ho imparato a ricordare e sono una costante della mia nuova vita > pensò.

Sussurrò: “Anche se non dovrebbero allenarsi fino a sera. Il maestro dice che non si devono stancare così tanto”.

“Direi che per oggi basta. Sono esausto” esalò Terra, lasciandosi cadere sul prato con braccia e gambe aperte.

Aqua si sedette accanto a lui e arrossì, riuscendo a intravedere le forme muscolose del compagno d’allenamento.

Ammise: “Anche io. Mi formicolano le braccia”.

Terra chiuse gli occhi.

“Se non miglioro, non riuscirò mai a realizzare il mio sogno di diventare maestro” borbottò.

Aqua sospirò.

“Terra…”. Socchiuse gli occhi. “Il maestro sa quanto ci tieni. Riconoscerà il tuo valore” lo rassicurò.

< Vorrei poterti dire che a me non interessa quanto te diventare maestra. Il mio sogno è che tu capisca quanto ti amo >.

Ventus saltò in mezzo a loro.

“Iniziano a vedersi le stelle!” strepitò e i due amici gli rivolsero uno sguardo affettuoso.


End file.
